helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show
from album 13 Colorful Character' ---- '''Released' July 04, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V Recorded 2012 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Ren'ai Hunter 49th Single (2012) Next: Wakuteka Take a chance 51st Single (2012) ]] One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show (One•Two•Three/The 摩天楼ショー; One Two Three/ The Skyscraper Show) is the 50th Single of Morning Musume. It was released on July 04, 2012, and Single V was released on July 25, 2012. The single is released in 9 editions, Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, Limited D, Limited E, Limited F, Single V and Event V. The Limited A and B contains the solo song by the 6th Generation, the Limited C and D features the solo song by the 9th Generation, and the Limited E and F features the solo song by the 10th Generation. Tracklist CD Tracklist #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Limited A Tracklist CD #One •Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Watashi no Jidai! (私の時代!; My Era!) - 6th Generation: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) DVD #One•Two•Three (Another Dance Shot Ver.) Limited B Tracklist CD #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Watashi no Jidai! - 6th Generation: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Limited C Tracklist CD #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Aisaretai no ni... (アイサレタイノニ・・・; I Want to be Loved, but...) - 9th Generation: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) DVD #The Matenrou Show (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited D Tracklist CD #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Aisaretai no ni... - 9th Generation: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Limited E Tracklist CD #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Seishun Domannaka (青春ど真ん中; Right in the Middle of Our Youth) - 10th Generation: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) DVD #One•Two•Three (Close-Up Ver.) Limited F Tracklist CD #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Seishun Domannaka - 10th Generation: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Single V (One•Two•Three) #One•Two•Three (MV) #One•Two•Three (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V (One•Two•Three) #One•Two•Three (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) TV Performances * 2012.07.01 Music Japan * 2012.07.06 Happy Music Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Concert Performances *Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 ~Kitakore Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 ~Wakuwaku Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~ *Morning Musume 15th Anniversary Concert Tour Fall 2012 ~Colorful Characters~ Song Information *Lyrics: **Tsunku *Music: **Tsunku *Other Information **Arrangement: TBA *Chorus: **One-Two-Three ***Tanaka Reina & Sayashi Riho (Main Vocals) ***Michishige Sayumi & Sato Masaki & Fukumura Mizuki (Center Vocals) ***Michishige Sayumi & Sato Masaki (Minor Vocals) **The Manterou Show : ***Tanaka Reina & Sayashi Riho (Main Vocals) ***Tanaka Reina & Sayashi Riho (Center Vocals) ***Michishige Sayumi & Fukumura Mizuki (Minor Vocals) Trivia *This is the first single in over ten years to not feature a 5th generation member since The☆Peace!, and the first single in over five years to not feature an 8th generation member since Aruiteru. *This is the first single in the whole history of Morning Musume with a generation gap of two in a row (7th and 8th gen). *This is Michishige Sayumi's first single as leader of Morning Musume, and the first single in which a 6th generation member is the leader of Morning Musume. *This is the first Morning Musume single in which all members are born in the 'Heisei Period'. *This is their first single to feature three songs performed by a different generation. *This is the first single which sold more than 50,000 copies on it's first day since "Koko ni Iruzee!" in 2002. *This single has the best first week sales of Morning Musume since the 1999 release of "Furusato", which sold 102,750 copies in first week. *This is the first single with a 10 member line-up since Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan. *First Morning Musume single to get an official site. *The single received Gold Certification from the RIAJ on September 10, 2012. It is the first Morning Musume single to receive any certification since Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (2004). *Tanaka Reina and Sayashi Riho are the only members to receive solo lines in The Matenrou Show *6th Generation member Michishige Sayumi gives a comment about the single on Youtube Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 110,475* External Links * Official Website Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Double A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2012 DVDs Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2012 Event Vs